


Mad About You

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [22]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mad: Henrik wasn't supposed to find out this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad About You

Sean knew it would be risky when things started with Joel, but after spending so much time ignoring it, he just couldn't help it.  
  
Both Joel and Sean knew they had to keep it quiet, not just because of the media, but Henrik was Sean's best friend and Joel was his brother, so it was important for both of them to keep it from Henrik - at least for the time being.  
  
They weren't serious at first. They both agreed to just hook up when Joel was in town, but one Skype call lead to another and they started becoming more regular than not. So, when Joel got injured enough to keep him out for at least a month, he decided to visit his brother.  
  
While the initial thought was more time with Sean, spending time with Henrik was never a low point. They would talk and jam, hell Joel even liked spending time with Therese and little Charlise. Still, he couldn't wait for those extra moments alone with Sean.  
  
Joel didn't like sneaking around, but Henrik was still convinced he has a lady-friend back in Sweden, and telling him where he's going, Henrik would ask to come. Maybe even get suspicious, so they're careful not to get caught. Late dinner at Sean's, a movie here and there. But mostly, they just hang out. No stress of fitting the definitions of a couple.  
  
It's not to say they moved slow, though. Most of the days spent together involved less innocent things than shopping for the perfect scarf.  
  
Sean liked the difference between Joel and Henrik. He didn't really talk about them, but it was sometimes like they were from different planets. "It's because Henrik's a goalie," Joel pointed out. "He choose goal to get all the girls - same with guitar, too."  
  
"Why did you choose forward?" Sean asked.   
  
"Defensemen are too rough and I can score," Joel shrugged. "The reason I choose Sweden was all he hot guys. Who knew I'd get stuck with a Canadian," he laughed.  
  
"What about me? Am I too rough for you?"  
  
"Not as rough as you think, Mr. Armani. Besides, you balance out by gentleness," Joel answered.   
  
"Why don't I come over and show just how rough Mr. Armani can be, eh, Swede?" Sean lowered his voice and moved closer to Joel.  
  
 It didn't take long for things to escalate to Sean kissing and sucking on Joel's neck as he pushed inside him. Joel wiggled and pretended to try and free himself as Sean pounded inside him.  
  
It was fun for them to stray from normal, calm things and they know what they like, so it just made sense to be together. Only, they share someone who wouldn't feel the same way. Hell, Henrik had been as adamant with Sean as he was with Joel about finding someone and settling down.   
  
They had both become masters at dodging it - to the point Henrik got frustrated and even call them alike. Sean had to keep himself from blushing, as if it was a compliment instead of an insult.  
  
Sean smiled in the afterglow, as they lay together, not bothering to redress. They would eventually, but at the time, being naked just felt right.  
  
Soon, Sean fell asleep and Joel followed not long after. Neither heard the knock at the door, nor the key unlocking in, so it was a little more than a surprise when they heard a loud crash, followed by a stream of Swedish cursing.   
  
Sean's face went hot - unbearably hot - and, judging by the pale complexion of Joel, his had gone cold. Neither spoke, just stared up at Henrik, waiting.  
  
His expression was unreadable and Sean wished he wasn't only covered by a small throw blanket. "Henke," he started.  
  
Henrik interrupted him with yelling. Sean got the meaning, but Joel understood the words. Without warning, Joel charged from the couch and hit his brother. It was a little like the scene in Eastern Promises, and all Sean could pay attention to was Joel's dick flopping around. He couldn't even tell you who was winning.

Sean snapped out of it and pulled them off each other, then quickly threw on his jeans. Henrik glared and started yelling in English until Sean shoved him into the wall. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"I think it's pretty clear, _Avery_ ," Henrik growled out and Sean was done. "So what? Now you hate me because I'm gay?" Sean yelled back, challenging the younger man to answer. 

"No, fuckface, I don't give a shit who you like to fuck, just as long as it's not my brother," Henrik answered, breathing heavy as he waited for Sean's next move.

"Maybe I don't like to fuck Joel, I love to fuck him. I love to cuddle him, kiss him, talk to him, and yes, have sex with him," Sean defended, holding his place. 

"What the fuck are you saying, Avery?" Henrik scowled. 

"I'm in love with him and it's not just going to go away."

Henrik looked between Sean and his brother and his face softened. "How long?"

Sean cleared his throat before answering, "two years, maybe?"    
  
"And you kept it from me, you prick? Fuck, no wonder you're so much alike," Henrik sighed. 

"Are you mad?" Joel asked, still sitting naked on the floor.

"I will be if you don't put some fucking clothes on," Henrik groaned, tossing a pair of jeans at Joel, assuming they were his.

"If anyone is mad here, it should be me," Sean pointed out. "I don't remember saying you could break into my house."  
  
"I was bringing you your gear, asshole. Maybe answer when people knock or pick up your own damn deliveries," Henrik started, pointing to the box of new pads.

Sean blushed and laughed a little. "Call it even?"

"Um, no. Not when I had to see the two of you naked."

"Whatever, we have nice bodies. Just be glad you didn't see the fucking," Joel joked, then paused. "Too soon?"

"I've seen enough, thanks," Henrik answered.

"See?" Sean rolled his eyes. Joel stuck his tongue out in response.

"Did you even come here to see me, or just Sean?" Henrik asked, glaring at his brother. 

"Oh, Henke, you know I love you, too!" Joel shouted, dramatically - as if the moment hadn't been filled with enough drama already.

"Whatever," Henrik rolled his eyes. "Get dressed, you're buying me lunch. And I'm ordering a big meal, I want leftovers, too," Henrik declared. 

Sean smiled, finally glad he could be himself and his best friend didn't care.


End file.
